Underground
by K1092000
Summary: Two groups of Vampires have been fighting for centuries. Can one event make both groups trust each other? Rated M for language, violence, and mild sexual content. YxU OxOc OcxN JxA plz R&R COMPLETE!
1. A Race you won't Forget

First the Disclaimer: I don't own Cl or any of its characters. I don't own anything that has to do with The Fast and The Furious. I don't own anything that has to do with Triple X. I don't own anything in this story that has to deal with Blade. Last but not least I don't own (You're going to get a kick out of this one) Halo.  
Claimer: I own Vlad, KC, and Jen.  
Oh and I have to extend some of the credit for this story to Wolf Pack Leaders story Blood Lust. That story gave me the idea for this one. The only thing similar between the two is that they both stories have vampires in them.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Race You Won't Forget_**

The fist ch only is in KC's POV.

Four cars drive up to a starting line out in Los Angeles California. One is a silver Honda S2000. The second is a red Nissan Skyline R35. The third is a lime green Mazda Miata. The final car is mine a 1969 black ford mustang boss. All four cars drive up to the starting line and revved their engines. The neon lights under our cars shown brightly in the dimly lit street. The hiss of turbo and roar of the revving engines could be heard for miles. We needed to act quickly if we wanted to get the race off before the five-o showed up.

"Sorry vampire's but my human friend and I will be winning the race today," said my buddy Jack.

"In your dreams," said Vlad.

Yes humans and vampires getting along. Weird isn't it. It seemed like it was only a day ago when they signed a peace treaty with the Black Ring clan. But there was a darker side to everything. The Black Ring clan was in a vicious war with a clan called Silent Night. Silent Night has been feeding on humans without mercy. Which is against the peace treaty. The Black Ring has been trying to stop them but has been unsuccessful. Because of the Silent Night clan my life was changed. But it wasn't a member of the Silent Night clan that made me what I am.

"Hey you should keep your friend under control," Yumi said to me from her car.

"It's not my fault he likes to be an ass," I said.

Yumi shook her head and then said, "Good luck."

"Same goes for you. You're going to need it," I said.

A girl in a white t-shirt and red mini skirt walked in front of our cars holding two red flares in her hands. She lifted them above her head and all three cars started to rev their engines again. I saw the crowd cover their ears because of the noise. Then the girl threw her arms down and the race began. All of us flew down the city street bound for the highway. We changed positions often until we hit the highway, then no one knew who was in first. All four cars dodged traffic until we hit the exit ramp and headed into "the hood" as most people call it. We turned into an alley with me in front. My car of course had a lot more power than those rice burners. Also my dad's hidden blower project really paid off to give me an advantage. This thing never quit. My dad always said, "You can run out of nitrous but you can't run out of air." That thought went through my head. We raced on through the alley until it opened up and then…

* * *

Ok, and in the first ch I leave a cliffy. The next ch will be longer.  
And of course all pictures are on my profile page.  
Please review, if you don't then the story goes down the drain.  



	2. France

Disclaimer: well you know.  
Oh and the Halo crossover will only be reffering to the French militaries battle suits. They will look like the armor used in Halo.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: Oh, don't worry KC will be going on a small rampage in a later ch which will involve some SMG's and a sniper rifle. You'll have to wait until the French military gets involved for the M4's and other heavy artillery.  
**Almost for got to put down their ages. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aeltia, KC, Jen, and Naomi: 17. Yumi and Vlad: 18. Eddy: 20 (He will appear in ch 5.)  
_

* * *

_

_France_

"KC GET UP NOW!" yelled Maggie.

KC just lay in his bed. He knew what today was and he didn't want to go live with his father in France.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" yelled KC.

KC got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror and did the same thing he's been doing for the past week.

'One of these days I'm going to get these things out,' KC thought.

KC pulled on his fang but this time he saw something. It was a vision about that night one week ago.

**Flashback**

A truck that was driving by struck KC's mustang in the passenger side door. KC's car then hit a light poll and stopped. Yumi stopped her car and got out. She pulled him out of the car and saw that he had blood gushing out of his side.

'It's probably from him getting tossed around in his car,' Yumi thought. 'Vlad is going to kill me for doing this.'

Yumi bent over and sank her fangs deep into KC's neck.

**End flashback**

KC stared into the mirror and saw a horrible sight. He saw himself except he didn't see his eyes, nose or mouth. KC knew what Yumi had done to him, and he was furious so furious that he punched the mirror and broke it. KC's mom ran stairs to see what the problem was.

"Honey what's the problem," said Maggie.

"NOTHING!" yelled KC.

"KC stop, you're acting like your father," said Maggie.

"SHUT UP!" yelled KC.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!" yelled Maggie.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" yelled KC.

With his mother dumbstruck he grabbed his bags and plane ticket. He caught a cab to the airport and left. His mother of course was furious at her son, but she wondered what had happened. Well two days went by and she didn't hear from him. But he was now at a place called Kadic Jr. High and it has had a high school addition put on. We go to the dorm rooms.

"Here you go KC room 112," said Jim.

KC walked into the room to see a computer on desk, two beds and on one wall there was a picture of Einstein.

"Well this is better than nothing," said KC.

"Well I'm glad you think so," said Jim as he left.

A few minutes after Jim left he heard voices of two people coming to the room. The door opened and Jeremy and Aelita were introduced to American heavy metal.

"What the hell," said Jeremy as he turned off the radio.

KC who was sleeping onhis bed woke up and glared at Jeremy.

"Hey I was listening to that," said KC.

"What was that crap?" asked Jeremy.

"It was Enter Sand Man by Metallica," said KC.

"Well if you are going to be rooming with me then when I'm here that shit gets turned off," said Jeremy.

"Honestly swearing in front of the ladies is not polite dude," said KC.

Aelita just stared at KC. He was wearing black from head to toe. Except for his hair it was short and blonde.

"I'm Aelita and this is Jeremy," said Aelita.

"KC, pleased to meet both of you, well maybe only one," said KC as he looked at Jeremy.

KC then stood up.

"Well I'm off to the cafeteria to go eat some lunch," said KC.

"Good, and maybe you can take your rock music with you," said Jeremy.

KC left the room and Aelita turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy what's your problem. I never heard you cures before," said Aelita.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little tense from trying to figure out why X.A.N.A. is still alive," said Jeremy.

"Well he's running wireless, that's the only explanation," said Aelita.

"Well I just wonder why he hasn't attacked in the past four years," said Jeremy.

We leave Jeremy and Aelita to go with KC who has currently gotten himself lost. He's walking down the hall when he runs into someone and knocks her over.

"HEY!" said Naomi.

"Sorry," said KC.

KC helped Naomi up and there eyes met. KC smiled and so did Naomi. They quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Umm… I'm kind of lost, do you know where the cafeteria is?" asked KC.

"Oh, well… You just go out those doors behind you, hang a left and it will be right in front of you," said Naomi.

"Thank you, oh and by the way what's your name?" asked KC.

"Naomi, and yours?" asked Naomi.

"KC," said KC.

"Well it was nice meeting you," said Naomi.

They both smiled at each other and then went their separate ways.

'My god she's beautiful,' thought KC.

* * *

Well KC has a crush on Naomi. Jeremy is stressed out because X.A.N.A. has been active for four years after they got rid of him and gotten Aelita out.  
Don't forget to review. 


	3. Secret Plots

Disclaimer: has not changed.**  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: I had to make him score early. You'll find out why in a later ch.  
American-Kitty: Ok here's what I am going to do about Eye of Destruction. Since you like it and I don't want to take it off I'll post a ch every friday starting next week so you can read it.  
**Oh and Underworld part two will be posted on Monday of next week.

_

* * *

Secret plots_

Naomi ran to Ulrich and Odd's dorm where she was supposed to meet Yumi. Ulrich and Odd were out side playing soccer and Yumi had made up and excuse to them so she wouldn't have to go.

"Yumi why is the shade drawn?" asked Naomi.

"You know I still don't believe that over the years vampires have evolved to be able to see in the sun without using sunglasses," said Yumi.

"Well start believing," said Naomi as she opened the shade.

"Whatever lets just get down to business," said Yumi.

"Ok, the club for to night is all set up. Some of the Silent Night crew will be there, so it's a perfect chance for us to get some revenge," said Naomi.

"Ok, and how many of us will be there?" asked Yumi.

"Oh about six or seven," said Naomi.

"Good, and the majority is the neutral vampires correct," said Yumi.

"Yes, all we need to do is get the Silent Night vampires into the back room and then we can get rid of them," said Naomi.

"Good," said Yumi.

"So have you thought about when you are going to tell Ulrich?" asked Naomi.

"No, I'm not sure I should," said Yumi.

"You may want to. If you two are planning on staying together for life then he needs to know ASAP,' said Naomi.

"I know," said Yumi.

"Ok well the perfect time to do so would be at the school dance this Friday," said Naomi.

"Ok that may be a problem," said Yumi.

"Don't tell me you're going to be racing that night," said Naomi.

"Well if we start early enough then I may be able to make it," said Yumi.

"You can't keep this racing thing up, I know most of them are bloody warfare's because Silent Night brings in their cars with the weapons modifications but still you need to just take a break," said Naomi.

"Maybe I can, but what about you. You and Odd have only agreed to be friends," said Yumi.

"Well I think I may have found someone else," said Naomi.

"Really who?" asked Yumi.

"Well his name is KC. He just moved here I guess," said Naomi.

"Wait what did he look like?" asked Yumi.

"Umm… he was dressed in all black and he had short blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Why?" asked Naomi.

"Well the name sounds familiar," said Yumi.

"Oh, don't tell me that he was the one that you bit when you were visiting your cousin last weekend in America," said Naomi.

"I need to see him first," said Yumi.

"Well then lets go to the cafeteria and find out," said Naomi.

The girls got up to leave the room and when they opened the door guess who greeted them.

"SISSI!" they both said in disgust.

"Oh, hello… I was just passing by and uhh… well got to go," said Sissi.

"I think we may have a problem," said Naomi.

"As long as she doesn't babble she'll live," said Yumi.

Both of them went to the cafeteria to find KC. We check on Sissi at the moment.

"Well so Yumi is planning to take Ulrich to the school dance hmm. Well then I hope she isn't too disappointed when she finds out that he is already going with me," said Sissi.

Sissi walks to Ulrich and Odd's dorm to see them both walking down the hall.

"Oh Ulrich dear can I have a word with you?" asked Sissi as she grabbed Ulrich and lead him away from Odd.

"Sissi what do you want?" asked Ulrich.

"Well I just wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me on Friday?" asked Sissi.

"Hmm… let me think of how I should answer that. Oh yea, no way," said Ulrich.

"Well then how about I change your mind," said Sissi as she pressed her lips to his.

Ulrich tried to pull away but she backed him into a wall and started to deepen the kiss.

"You may want to leave him alone," said a voice from behind them.

Sissi broke the kiss and turned around. She was staring at a girl that was a little shorter than her. She had brown hair and was wearing all black.

"How dare you say that to me. He's my boyfriend and you can't have him," said Sissi.

"Well did you ever ask him?" asked the girl.

"No, and who are you anyway?" asked Sissi.

"My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jen. I just moved here from the U.S.," said Jennifer.

"Well no foreign bitch is going to tell me who to go out with," said Sissi.

"Maybe you should listen to her," said Odd.

"Oh and now the purple freak is going to get into this two," said Sissi.

"You know what Sissi you kiss like a fifth grader," said Ulrich.

Sissi gave him an angry glare and then stormed off leaving them. Odd was now staring at Jen. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Jen would you like to sit with us at breakfast?" asked Odd.

"Sure I'd love to," said Jen.

Ulrich, Odd and Jen all walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ok so Odd seems to have found somone too. Well just to let you all know every ch after the next one will be at night. Basically that's the only time that action will take place. So don't forget to review.  



	4. The Club part 1

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Wolf Pack Leader: sorry if I confused you. There will be other ch's with races in them but they will have more depth to them and will be easier to follow.  
**But for right now we all go to a club.  
_

* * *

_

_The Club part one_

"So where is he?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know," said Naomi.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jen walk into the room and sit down next to Yumi and Naomi.

"Well Odd who's your new friend?" asked Yumi.

"This is Jen, she just moved here from America," said Odd.

"Nice to meet you," said Yumi.

"Yumi, look over there," said Naomi as she pointed to KC sitting at a table by himself.

"That's him," said Yumi.

"That's who?" asked Ulrich.

"Just a friend," said Yumi

"Ok," said Ulrich with a confused look on his face.

"Yumi he's looking at you," said Naomi.

Yumi looked over to see KC glaring at her. He then gets up and leaves the cafeteria just as Jeremy and Aelita walk in.

"Did you guys meet the new kid?" asked Jeremy.

"Well Naomi met one and here sitting next to Odd is another," said Yumi.

"Jeremy, Aelita this is Jen," said Odd.

"Hello," said Jeremy. "Listen we have a problem I think I may know what X.A.N.A. is up…"

"What?" asked Aelita.

"The connection is gone," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy are you sure you've just been seeing things," said Odd.

"NO! I've been monitoring this for four years," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy if X.A.N.A. was still alive you should have told us," said Yumi.

"Who is X.A.N.A.?" asked Jen.

"Shit, I forgot you were here," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy why don't you go and lay down," said Aelita.

Jeremy left the room to ponder on what had just happened.

"He can over stress on his work," said Aelita.

"Well now that his episode is over what are we going to do tonight," said Odd.

First everyone glared at Odd then Yumi spoke up.

"A new club has just opened called Underground. Do you guys want to check it out?" asked Yumi.

"Sure," said Odd.

"Fine with me," said Jen.

"I'll go," said Ulrich.

"I'll see if Jeremy will be up to it," said Aelita.

"Ok then it's set we leave at seven," said Yumi.

The gang then started to eat. Yumi noticed that every once and a while Jen eyed Odd's neck. When Jen saw that Yumi was watching her she winked. Yumi then noticed a black ring on her hand; she smiled at Jen and nodded. The day goes by as usual, same old boring classes and then its time to go to the club. But first we go visit KC. He is at his father's house.

"So did you had a good first day?" asked his father.

"Yes," said KC.

"And you will be staying at school after today right," said his father.

"Yes," said KC.

His father left the room and KC took the keys to his father's car. Of course his father wasn't going to be happy but KC sensed something in the house. He had a feeling that his father wouldn't be needing the car anymore. KC walked into the garage to see a black Ford Mustang Boss much like his before it was wrecked. He got inside and saw a whole lot of buttons and levers. He noticed a few right off the bat. Rocket launcher, flamethrower and the all-important oil slick. KC started the car and drove off. Before the house left his site he could see his father running out into the yard. KC drove towards the school only to see three cars leaving the parking lot. One was a red 1957 Ford Mustang; another was a purple Honda civic. The third was most recognizable to KC, the silver Honda S2000. KC turned his car around and followed. They arrived at the club Underground. KC parked in an alley across from the club. He got out of his car and opened the trunk to see if there was any extra clothing inside. To his surprise he found a black trench coat, black hat, and two SMG's sitting beside a box labeled wooden stake bullets. KC took the ammo and guns; he concealed them in his coat and snuck into the club via the back door.

"I'm so glad that I came here, this club is awesome," said Jeremy.

"So you don't mind the music?" asked Ulrich.

"Not really, at least its better than rock," said Jeremy.

"So, Jeremy is a techno freak," said Odd.

"I guess so," said Jen.

They looked around the club eyeing everything. The huge dance pit with about fifty-sixty people dancing in it, although it could hold up to 100. There was a bar in the back room and a billiards room.

"Ok folks that was just a little light techno to get the party started let's pick it up a notch with some Dark Techno," said the DJ. (Yes it's a style of music.)

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich all started to dance to the music. Well Yumi and Ulrich had to teach Jeremy and Aelita to dance to techno. But Jen took Odd away from the music to a back room. I wonder what they are doing?

* * *

Ok we will see what Odd and Jen are doing and it will be time for KC to go on hishunting spree. 


	5. The Club part 2

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: Here you go KC shooting people.  
American-Kitty: I have finished proof reading your one shot. It's very good. I will be e-mailing it back to you in about 30 sec.**  
_

* * *

_

_The Club part two_

We join Jen and Odd a back room in the club.

"So why did you want me back here with you?" asked Odd.

"Here's why," said Jen.

Jen then wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and began to kiss him. Odd was a little shocked by this but returned the kiss. Jen then broke the kiss and she brought him closer to her. She began to kiss his neck, Odd was wondering why.

"Jen this is a little weird," said Odd.

"I'm thirsty Odd," said Jen.

"What?" asked Odd.

But Odd didn't get a chance to get an answer. Jen then sunk her fangs into his neck. Odd tried to scream but couldn't, he then fell limp in her arms and she laid him down on the floor. She sat next to him and waited for him to awake. While she was sitting there she saw someone by the door they came through. He had a black hat on and a black trench coat.

"Hey what are you doing back here?" asked Jen.

"It's not wise to get into other peoples business," said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Jen as she stood up.

The figure then turned to face her; he was aiming an SMG at her. He didn't fire but instead studied her for a second, then put the gun away.

"If you stay here then maybe you'll live," said the figure as he left the room.

Jen didn't follow, but instead thought. 'If this person isn't here to kill me then who does he want?'

Back in the main part of the club the dance pit was full of people. The figure stood at the door scanning the large group in the center. The figure spotted a girl that looked like Yumi. He drew his guns and as soon as he did people started to scream. Of course it didn't do very much because of the loud music. The figure then opened fire on the large group in the dance pit. The DJ stopped the music and got down. The people in the dance pit however weren't so lucky. After the figure had stopped firing he looked at the group of people he had killed. Blood littered the floor and some of the vampires were licking it up. Of course most of the blood on the floor was human anyway. The figure then noticed that he hadn't killed the real Yumi, he saw her standing with her friends and he made his way over to her.

"Ok, this guy is nuts," said Ulrich.

"Well if you don't move then you'll be fine," said Yumi.

The figure walked up to Yumi. He knew that if either of his guns were out of ammo then he would have to leave. He aimed both guns at Yumi but Ulrich got in front of her.

"No, I won't let you harm her," said Ulrich.

"Mover, or you'll die too," said the figure.

"No, if you want her you'll have to go through me first," said Ulrich.

"Fine I hope you enjoyed your life," said the figure.

He went to pull the trigger but then stopped. He put one gun away then picked Ulrich up by the shirt and tossed him aside. He then pulled the trigger on his other gun. There was a click and then a clatter as the cartridge fell to the ground.

"Aww shit," said the figure.

Yumi went for him but then he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah and why didn't he kill Ulrich?" asked Jeremy.

"Because he wasn't a vampire," said Yumi.

"What? Yumi I'm not sure I understand," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I should have told you earlier," said Yumi.

"Yumi, you're joking right," said Ulrich.

Yumi had a serious look on her face.

"Ulrich, can you forgive me for keeping this a secret," said Yumi.

Ulrich didn't know what to do. He was angry and yet full of questions that he wanted to ask her. But instead he just turned around and left.

"Ulrich wait," said Yumi as she tried to go after him.

"Yumi, let him go," said Naomi.

Yumi stopped and turned to Naomi.

"The only question is, who did it? " said Yumi.

"I have a hunch," said Naomi.

"No, it wasn't Jen," said Yumi.

"No, I think it's KC. But wait, where did Jen and Odd go?" asked Naomi.

"Over there," said Jeremy as he saw Jen and Odd walking out of the back room.

Well Odd was more like clinging on to Jen because he could hardly walk.

"A typical reaction to someone who was first bitten," said Yumi.

"Wait, Jen is one too," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, at this point you Aelita and a few other people that haven't been killed are human. The majority of the people in here are vampires," said Yumi.

"Well we have another problem," said Naomi as she pointed to six vampires with black trench coats on. But they didn't have any hats.

The six vampires made there way over to Naomi, Yumi, Jen, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita.

"Who are they?" asked Aelita.

"Members of Silent Night," said Yumi.

The group stopped in front of Yumi and the leader spoke out.

"You assholes are in big trouble," said Eddy.

"Eddy, come on what are you talking about," said Yumi.

"The fact that you had some of your clan sitting at each door. I knew that they were watching us from the start," said Eddy.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Yumi.

"This," said Eddy.

Eddy's gang surrounded Yumi, Naomi, Jen, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. One of Eddy's gang grabbed Jeremy by the shirt and brought his face close to Jeremy's. The vampire hissed at Jeremy and Jeremy tried to get away but his grip was too strong. The others in the group managed to grab Yumi, Naomi, Aelita, and Jen. They just left Odd on the floor.

"You will come with us and we will talk," said Eddy.

Eddy then felt the touch of Metal on his neck.

"Leave her to me," the figure hissed.

"Ahh, the killer returns," said Eddy.

Eddy let go of Yumi and turned around. The others then backed off leaving Eddy to deal with his competitor.

"You want to make something of it?" asked Eddy.

The figure shot Eddy in the leg with a pistol and then took him by his hair and slammed him into a wall. The figure then knelt beside him.

"You leave now and I'll spare you," said the figure.

"You haven't seen the last of me," said Eddy.

Eddy motioned for his gang to leave and they did. But before Eddy left he came over to the figure.

"If you mess with me again then she gets it," said Eddy as he pointed to Naomi.

Eddy then left. Naomi came up to the figure.

"KC, if it is you, why are you doing this?" asked Naomi.

"Yumi knows," said the figure before he vanished.

Naomi turned to Yumi.

"Well, I know that it's KC," said Naomi.

"Naomi, Jen, Odd we need to talk, Jeremy and Aelita go find Ulrich," said Yumi.

Jeremy and Aelita nodded. Yumi took the others to an apartment building.

* * *

KC's not finished yet, he pay's another visit to Eddy in the next ch. Don't forget to review. 


	6. Military and a sniper

Disclaimer: no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**ok i'm going to be posting ch's two at a time because i have the second part of under world to post on mondfay. i dont wabnt to have more than three storys up beause then i can mistake one ch for another.  
pardon any spelling errors because i had to right this ch one handed becaus i have a nice gash in the other from doing some work around the house. (stupid hand saw). not too deep thought thnak god just long.  
_

* * *

_  
_The Military and a Sniper Post_

We now travel to the factory.

"Sir the uniforms have been completed and are ready for shipment," said a soldier.

"Good, and as soon as these are with the rest of my platoon we will go out and kill the vampires," said the general.

"Just a question sir, why did you make these suits from a computer?" asked the soldier.

"Why, because this is exactly what the computer was designed for. And now that we have the only armor impenetrable to vampire fangs no vampire can stop us," said the general.

"So what about the computer?" asked the soldier.

"Oh, we have no use for X.A.N.A. anymore," said the general.

The general and the soldier make sure that all the battle suits are taken on a truck, and then the general presses a button and he watches the factory sink in to the river never to be seen again. We now go to KC; he has followed Eddy and his crew to Eddy's hide out.

"So Eddy, when will you get your revenge on Yumi?" asked a vampire.

"Friday, at the race," said Eddy.

"Well, what if that killer shows up?" asked the vampire.

"He won't because he doesn't know where we are," said Eddy.

"Well you know who he is so that may mean that he knows where we are," said the vampire.

"He doesn't know where we are," said Eddy.

"Ok, then how do you know that?" asked the vampire.

"Because he is not a full vampire. He had a blood transfusion one hour after he was bitten, I know because I saw him," said Eddy.

"But you weren't in the ra…" the vampire said until a loud bang ripped through the air.

The vampire fell over dead. Eddy looked around wildly to figure out where the shot came from.

"ALL RIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Eddy.

"RIGHT HERE YOU FUCKER!" yelled KC.

Eddy looked around but he couldn't see him. Then another blast went off and it just missed Eddy.

"Alright since you are just hiding there, let me ask you something," said Eddy.

"I'm listening," said KC.

"You want to get back at Yumi right," said Eddy.

"Yes," said KC.

"Well if you team up with us then we can kill her together," said Eddy.

"I never said that I liked vampire's. Yumi is just the first on my list," said KC.

"Well you broke that by a long shot when you killed the vampires and humans at the club," said Eddy.

"True," said KC.

"So what do you say?" asked Eddy.

"First tell me where she's staying," said KC.

"Ok, she is staying with her friend Naomi, in an apartment. It's two blocks south of the corner at 53'rd and 3'rd. I bet she took that Jen girl and her new boyfriend," said Eddy.

"Thanks," said KC.

"Wait what about our deal?" asked Eddy.

"We never made a deal ass hole," said KC as he fired one last shot at Eddy. This one hit Eddy in the arm.

"OH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Eddy as he picked himself off of the ground.

KC got in his mustang and left for the apartments.

* * *

leave reviewe at end of next ch plz. 


	7. Apartment

Disclaimerz: you know  
_

* * *

_

_Apartment_

In the apartment with, Yumi, Naomi, and Jen.

"Odd, Odd, are you ok?" asked Jen as she shook Odd awake.

"Huh, what?" said Odd as she sprang out of bed.

Odd first looked at Jen and then he looked around the room.

"Where am I?" asked Odd.

"In an apartment," said Naomi.

"We brought you here," said Yumi.

"So, anyone got anything to drink?" asked Odd.

"Here," said Yumi as she gave him a glass.

Without thinking Odd took a drink from it. He drank the whole thing.

"Hey, that was pretty tasty. What was it?" asked Odd.

"Human blood," said Jen.

Odd's eyes went wide.

"I just drank human blood," said Odd.

"Get ready here comes the part when he gets all scared," said Yumi.

"Now Odd, listen to me very closely, you are a vampire. You need to drink blood to stay alive," said Jen.

"Sweet, when do I start?" asked Odd.

The girls just laughed.

"Well he took it better than I thought," said Yumi.

"Wait, you're serious," said Odd.

"Yeah… Odd, Odd, are you in there," said Jen as she went over to him and waved a hand infront of his face.

Odd had a very scared and confused look on his face.

"Odd," said Jen as she reached out and touched him.

Odd stepped backwards. Jen walked towards him and he kept backing up until he had nowhere to go. Jen smiled at him and then gave him a kiss. Odd calmed down and returned the kiss. Jen broke the kiss and then turned around.

"Can we have some privacy?" asked Jen.

"Sure," said Naomi.

Naomi and Yumi left the room. Jen then turned back to Odd and began to kiss him again. Odd then broke the kiss.

"Jen, what's going on?" asked Odd.

She put her arms around his neck and gave him soft kiss.

"Listen, you are a vampire now, you are part of the Black Ring clan, see," said Jen as she showed him the back of his right hand. It had a black ring on it.

"And what does this mean?" asked Odd.

"Well it's just a mark so that we can tell one clan from another. The other clan you have to watch out for is Silent Night. They kill anyone that gets in their way," said Jen.

"Wait is there symbol three stars and a crescent moon?" asked Odd.

"How did you know?" asked Jen.

"Naomi has that on her palm, I've noticed that everyday when I was with her until we broke up," said Odd.

"Well, she isn't really part of their clan, you see if you have a mind that's not all about killing, then it's easy to get others to trust you. Now that KC character is one of those iffy ones," said Jen.

There was a loud bang and then a scream, Jen and Odd rushed out of the room and they both saw Yumi lying on the floor. Then they saw two vampires in trench coats. One held a gun to Yumi's head and the other held one to Naomi's.

"You move and they get it," said a vampire.

"What are you doing you can't kill us with guns," said Jen.

"Thanks to KC we have steak bullets," said the vampire.

"WHAT!" yelled Jen surprised.

Then two more vampires came in and aimed guns at Odd and Jen.

"KC is one of us now and you can't change that," said the vampire.

"Are you sure about that," said a voice.

Everyone looked around and saw no one.

"Come out, SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled a vampire.

There was a bang and one of the vampires fell to the ground. Then a second bang and another vampire fell. Then a man came into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GO…" said the man as he saw the vampires.

The vampire closest to him (The one pointing a gun at Naomi) hissed at him. The man turned to leave but the vampire shot him in the leg and then sunk his fangs into the mans neck. He tore a hole in the mans flesh and let him bleed to death.

"Now where were we," said the vampire.

Then a knife went through the vampire's stomach. It had a silver tip but the rest of the edges were lined with wood. The vampire fell to the ground.

"OK HOLD IT!" yelled the remaining vampire as he looked at the figure in black.

"You're time is up," said KC.

"No I believe yours is," said the vampire as he shot at KC.

But KC vanished and then reappeared behind the vampire. The vampire turned around and sunk his fangs into KC's neck. KC shoves the vampire away from him and staggers backwards but regained his balance and shoots. The vampire then falls to the ground motionless. Naomi runs to KC and wraps her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"KC, please stop, don't go after Yumi," said Naomi.

"I'm not going after her anymore," said KC.

Naomi removed his hat and trench coat. He still was wearing all black.

"I know that you were with Silent night. But there is one thing that I want Yumi to clear up for me," said KC.

"What?" asked Yumi as she slowly stood up.

"Why did you bite me?" asked KC.

"To save your life, you were going to die," said Yumi.

"Then why don't I get a craving for blood?" asked KC.

"Well, sometimes if you get a blood transfusion within one hour after you are bitten you still become a vampire but you don't need to drink blood. Instead you still have to eat food," said Yumi.

"Aww, man he still gets to eat," said Odd with disappointment.

"Odd you can still eat, it just wont fill you up," said Yumi.

"YAY!" yelled Odd.

"Oh Odd, can we finish up what we stared?" asked Jen as she led him into the bedroom.

"I have a feeling they are going to be in there for a while," said Naomi.

"You should go see Ulrich," said KC.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Yumi.

"Call Jeremy," said KC.

Yumi took out her cell phone and sat down so her wound could heal. Naomi then turned to KC. She stared into his green eyes. KC smiled but then his face turned serious and he pushed her aside. As soon as he did so gunfire rang out through the building. Bullets flew through the door. As soon as it stopped KC opened the door and was pulled out.

"YOU! EDDY SAYS YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled the vampire.

KC looked behind them and saw a whole group of Silent Night vampires.

* * *

plz review 


	8. War on Turf

Disclaimer: has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
_

* * *

_

_War on Turf_

"Any last words?" asked the vampire.

"You're on our turf," said a voice from behind KC.

The Silent Night vampires all hissed. Then three apartment doors opened and three people looked out. Then quickly closed their doors.

"You guys are on our turf," said the Black Ring vampire.

"Vlad get lost he is our problem not yours," said the vampire.

"Where is Eddy?" asked Vlad.

"Right here," said Eddy as he stepped forward.

"Hiding behind your own army how pathetic," said Vlad.

Naomi and Yumi came out to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Where are the other two?" asked Vlad.

"In the bedroom," said Yumi.

"Leave them to their business then," said Vlad.

"So you let two of your own have a moment while you are fighting well how about we step this up eh Yumi," said Eddy as he stepped aside.

"Ulrich!" said Yumi with surprise.

"Yes, you see he happily joined us when we told him that you and Vlad had a little something going on between you two," said Eddy.

"You sneaky little bastard," said Vlad.

"Ulrich, you know it's not true," said Yumi.

"You lied to me before why should I believe you now?" said Ulrich.

"You see Yumi, he's with us now and you can't do anything about it," said Eddy.

"I said that I would let you live before but now you're mine," said KC.

"Oh I don't think so," said Eddy.

Eddy snapped his fingers and his vampires ran at the Black ring vampires. When the two clashed it broke out into an all out brawl. Yumi was thrown aside as soon as she came in contact with a vampire because she had been wounded previously. Vlad and Eddy both threw punches at each other. Eddy moved to the right slightly and Vlad missed him but caught him off guard when he kicked Eddy in the side of the kneecap. Eddy fell to one knee and then stood up.

"Is that all you got?" challenged Eddy.

"There's plenty more where that came from," said Vlad.

Vlad ran at Eddy and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around on the ground. Ulrich came up to Naomi and punched her in the stomach. Naomi fell to the ground holding her stomach. Ulrich picked her up by her hair and then tossed her on her back. Then there was a loud bang. A Silent Night vampire fell to the ground holding his stomach. Everyone stopped and looked at KC. He was holding a pistol and aiming it at the dead vampire.

"Alright this is unfair," said Eddy.

"Oh and you play fair," said Vlad.

"Well, since your friend has a gun I say we are out matched," said Eddy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vlad.

"Bye," said Eddy.

All of Eddy's vampires vanished. But before Ulrich could go too KC aimed his gun at Ulrich; Ulrich froze.

"You, come here," said KC.

Yumi stood up and looked at Ulrich.

"KC, let me speak to him," said Yumi.

Yumi went to Ulrich and KC went to Naomi.

"Are you ok?" asked KC as he helped Naomi up.

"I'm fine," said Naomi as she stared into his eyes.

Naomi put her arms around his neck and then drew him close. She kissed him and KC put his arms around her and returned the kiss. Naomi then led KC into the room. Vlad and the others returned to their rooms.

"Ulrich, why did you accept his offer?" asked Yumi.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you know that I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you," said Yumi.

"I felt the same for you until this all happened," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich please, you don't have to go back to them. He will only make you betray us more," said Yumi.

"Oh and I should believe you," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, he's been bullshitting you from the start," said Yumi.

"Prove it," said Ulrich as he turned away from her.

"I can't," said Yumi.

"Well then I guess I'll be going," said Ulrich.

Ulrich heard a gun cock and he knew it was KC's.

"KC, go back to Naomi," said Yumi.

KC went back into the room.Yumi then turned him around kissed him. Ulrich returned the kiss and Yumi deepened it. They were both interrupted by Vlad.

"Excuse me but Ulrich, if you are going to be staying with us you will need these," said Vlad as he handed Ulrich a set of keys.

"What are these for?" asked Ulrich.

"Your Mitsubishi Eclipse," said Vlad as he left the two alone.

Yumi took Ulrich into their apartment to see KC and Naomi on the couch. KC's shirt was off and Naomi was kissing his chest.

"Hey, you two. Don't go any further than that. I don't want that couch ruined," said Yumi.

"It's ok Yumi, I'll keep him under control," said Naomi.

Yumi took Ulrich into her room and started to kiss him. Yumi started to move towards Ulrich causing him to back up until they both fell onto the bed. Ulrich then pushed Yumi over and got on top of her. Yumi pulled his shirt off of him and Ulrich did the same to her. If I go any further into detail then this story probably wouldn't be allowed on the site so I'll stop here you guys can tell where this is going.

* * *

Ok, go on to next ch. 


	9. The Dance Part one

Disclaimer no change.  
Now it's time for the dance.  
_

* * *

_

_The Dance part one_

The rest of the week goes by until it's finally Friday night, the night of the dance. Since everyone except Jeremy and Aelita were staying at Yumi and Naomi's apartment they had initially been reported missing. So we now go to the school.

"Jeremy, do you ever think they will come back?" asked Aelita.

"No, they probably won't but if they do, I think we should ask them if we can stay with them," said Jeremy.

"You mean become one of them. Jeremy I'm not sure I want to go around and suck peoples blood," said Aelita.

"Well, I wasn't actually saying we should become like them," said Jeremy.

"Well that's a relief," said Aelita.

Then there is a knock at the door. Jeremy goes to open it and when he does Sissi, Nicholas and Herb come in.

"Hey you can't just barge in here like that," said Jeremy.

"Oh really I beg to differ," said Sissi.

"What do you want?" asked Aelita.

"To know where Ulrich is, Eddy is getting mad," said Sissi.

Jeremy then had a flashback to earlier that week. He remembered Eddy from the club.

"If you want to know where Ulrich is then just call him," said Jeremy.

"Oh, we know where he is but we just don't know where you are going to be," said Nicholas.

"Nicholas shut up, you sound like a moron," said Sissi.

"What Nicholas was trying to say is in order to get Ulrich to come back to us we need two people to help," said Herb.

"Herb, you're not helping either," said Sissi. "Let me clear this up, it's either tell us where he is or we suck you dry."

Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb barred their fangs and stepped towards Jeremy and Aelita.

"Click, click, bang, bang, who's dead?" said a voice from behind them.

Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas turned around to see a figure in a black trench coat and hat.

"Who's dead?" asked Sissi.

"You," said the figure.

There was a loud bang, but Sissi didn't die, she vanished. Instead the bullet went through the window. Nicholas and Herb stayed starring wide-eyed at the figure.

"It's you, the guy from the club," said Jeremy.

Two more shots were fired and Nicholas and Herb dropped to the floor dead. The figure took off the hat and trench coat. Ulrich, Yumi, Naomi, Odd, and Jen then entered the room.

"Wait, KC, wait what's going on?" asked Aelita.

"Well, we were thinking, since you guys are the only ones here we decided to come and get you," said Yumi.

"Not to bite us I hope," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy we're your friends, we would never do anything like that unless you wanted to," said Yumi.

"Hey what about me, I didn't ask to be bitten by Jen," said Odd.

"Well, that's a little harder to explain. I was thirsty and you seemed to like me, but you didn't regret it after what happened a few nights ago," said Jen.

"Yeah and that happened with a raging battle in the hallway," said Ulrich.

"Well actually we waited until you guys stopped," said Jen.

"Listen the dance starts in about an hour so Aelita and I would like to get ready," said Jeremy.

"Well, since we are technically missing why don't we wait here," said Ulrich.

"It's fine with me, just don't make too much noise. But give me some privacy please," said Jeremy.

"Ok, we'll wait in the hall," said KC.

They went into the hall and Aelita went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later Jeremy came out of his room and Aelita came out of the bathroom. As soon as Jeremy came out of his room. Sissi reappeared and threw him down the hall. Then she went after Aelita.

"Come on, I just had this washed," said Jeremy as he looked at his blue suit.

Sissi was closing in on Aelita when Ulrich stepped infront of here.

"Ulrich, you're here. Eddy has been worried about you," said Sissi.

"Well he can keep worrying," said Ulrich as he punched Sissi in the stomach.

Sissi fell to the ground but then got back up again.

"You're going to pay for that one," said Sissi.

"You just let Jeremy and Aelita get to the dance and then we'll talk," said Ulrich.

"Fine, they can go have their fun," said Sissi.

Aelita ran to Jeremy who was dusting himself off.

"Are you ok?" asked Aelita.

"I'll be fine," said Jeremy.

Jeremy and Aelita walked to the dance hand in hand. Now we go to Sissi and Ulrich.

"Come on Ulrich let's leave before your so-called friends try to break us up," said Sissi.

"Sissi we've never been together," said Ulrich.

"Really, well I seem to recall that Eddy said you and me were supposed to be together," said Sissi.

"News flash, Eddy lies," said Ulrich.

"Oh really, I'm so glad to hear that I'm appreciated around everyone," said Eddy from behind them.

"Why are you here?" asked Yumi.

"I'm thirsty and there are some tasty kids at a dance that have an appointment with me," said Eddy as he and his group vanished along with Sissi.

* * *

Look Sissi is a vampire too. Don't forget to review.  
Oh and as soon as this story is finished being posted I will post Underground part 2. 


	10. The Dance Part two

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews  
Trespasser: don't worry about the military, they will be coming. No there isnt a dance every Friday. The club was not concidered a dance.**  
_

* * *

_

_The Dance part two_

On the dance floor Jeremy and Aelita were dancing to a slow song. Eddy and his crew slowly and quietly walked into the room and spread out. One vampire made his way towards the DJ. When Eddy nodded the vampire attacked. Everyone got startled and then the rest of the vampires came out and started to attack people. At this point the whole gym was a place of panic. Everyone running for the exits and getting bitten on the way. Blood started to stain the floor as the students fell to the ground. Eddy went after Aelita and another vampire went after Jeremy. He caught Jeremy by the arm and threw him to the floor.

"So, Jeremy, are you ready for your final hour?" asked the vampire.

"No but you are," said Jeremy.

Not a moment after he said that a knife went through the vampire's stomach. Ulrich then tossed the vampire aside and helped Jeremy up. Jeremy then saw Aelita and he ran at Eddy who had her pinned to the wall. He grabbed Eddy around the stomach and tried to move him but couldn't.

"You're going to have to get a little more muscle if you want to pull me away from her," said Eddy.

Eddy knocked Jeremy to the floor and then turned back to Aelita.

"So, now where were we, oh yea I was about to bite you," said Eddy.

Eddy went for her neck when he felt a cold gun barrel on his neck.

"KC do you really think you can kill me with one bullet?" asked Eddy.

"No, but with a bullet and a knife that would help," said KC.

Eddy then elbowed KC in the face and picked him up. He tossed KC across the floor, took out his gun and shot KC. The bullet hit KC in the shoulder. KC stood up clutching his shoulder. He watched as Eddy went for Aelita's neck again. Jeremy at this point had had enough. He grabbed Eddy's gun and shot him in the back. Eddy turned around. He had a very angry look on his face. He picked Jeremy up and took his gun from him.

"You think you're such a bad ass because you can pull a gun on someone," said Eddy.

At this point everyone had stopped and was looking at Eddy.

"Since you think you're such a bad ass how about you take one for the team fucker," said Eddy as he pressed the barrel to Jeremy's head. But then he dropped Jeremy and shot him in the chest.

"NO!" yelled Aelita as she rushed to his side.

"We're done here," said Eddy in an angry tone.

"But Eddy we haven't had our fill," whined a vampire.

"I don't fucking care lets go," said Eddy.

Eddy and his crew left the gym. Most of the students were dead others were badly injured. They heard sirens in the distance. The rest of the gang went over to Jeremy and Aelita.

"He's not going to die. Tell him he's not going to die," said Aelita s tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We should do it and leave," said Jen.

"NO! I don't want him to end up like me," said KC.

"He's right," said Naomi.

"Let's not start this. It's only fair if we leave him," said Yumi.

"Hello, now's not a time for an argument," said Ulrich.

A bang ripped through the air and Ulrich fell to the ground clutching his knee.

"DAMN IT! They're trying to stall us," said Jen.

"Move I'll do it," said Odd.

Odd kneeled down next to Jeremy and looked at Aelita.

"It's the only way," said Odd.

Aelita nodded and Odd sank his fangs into Jeremy's neck. Jeremy screamed and then went limp.

"Shit, we should have muffled it," said Yumi.

Jen and Yumi helped Ulrich up while KC and Naomi picked up Jeremy. Odd comforted Aelita.

"Ok, who's car?" asked KC.

"Mine," said Yumi.

"No, put him in mine. I'll take him to the apartment and you go to your race," said Jen.

"Ok," said Yumi.

KC and Naomi put Jeremy in Jen's blue Civic. Jen took Jeremy to the apartments with Aelita. Yumi tended to Ulrich's wound.

"At least the bullet hit you in the left leg so you can still drive," said Yumi.

"Yeah," said Ulrich.

"Come on people we're going to be late," said Odd as he started up his civic.

"Odd just hold on," said Yumi.

Odd started to blast Break Break Break dance on his car stereo.

"Ok, he's starting to get very impatient lets just go," said Ulrich.

"You sure you are going to be ok," said Yumi.

"Yumi I'm a vampire I'll heal in due time," said Ulrich as he kissed her.

Odd honked his horn. Yumi glared at him and went to her car. They heard a roar as KC's mustang drove up.

'He's not serious,' Yumi thought.

Odd revved his civic and KC responded by revving his mustang. Then all four cars drove to the intersection of 53'rd and 3'rd.

* * *

To the race> 


	11. A Race

_A Race_

The gang arrives at the intersection. Cars are everywhere. It's like the Forth of July except with cars. Neon lights were glowing under all the cars with a variety of colors including red, yellow, green, lime green, blue, pink, white, teal, purple, and, orange. There also was a variety of cars, Civic, Integra, S2000, Mustang, Camaro, Celica, Skyline R32-R35. Silvia S13-S15, and many more. Cars had their trunks open showing off their trunk neon's and custom audio setups. Music was blasting; cars with hydraulics were hopping all over the pace. Some guy even had a Hummer and he was showing it off. People even had their engines open showing off their tricked out motors. The gang drives up and parks their cars. Odd of course opens the hood and trunk. He starts Break Break Break dance again. One guy comes up to KC and starts to bitch at him.

"What the hell you thinking fool. This thing is old, there's no way you be able to win against me," said the guy.

"This thing has more power than your crotch rocket," said KC.

"Crotch rocket, hey man don't diss my ride," said the guy.

"What are you going to do about it," said KC.

"Well I challenge you and your posse to a race," said the guy.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line," said Eddy.

"Eddy, get lost," said KC.

"Now KC don't be a baby. Just because you and your group will loose doesn't mean that you can get mad," said Eddy.

"Oh it's on Eddy," said KC.

"You got it," said Eddy.

He walked passed the rest of the gang and winked at Yumi. Ulrich glared at Eddy and Eddy hissed at him. Some of the other races backed off as Eddy walked by them. Vlad then came up to them.

"Ok, I need three of you to come an race," said Vlad.

"I'm up," Odd quickly said.

"I have a little score to settle," said Ulrich.

Yumi and KC looked at each other.

"You go," said KC.

"No, You go, you haven't finished a race yet," said Yumi.

"Can you make up your mind?" asked Vlad.

"Ok, I'll go," said KC.

Then six cars pulled up to the starting line. Ulrich's gold Eclipse, Odd's purple Civic, KC's black mustang boss, Eddy's dark gold skyline, a vampire from Eddy's crew in a red Celica, and Sissi in a pink Integra. The cars revved their engines; the hiss of turbo filled the air along with the roar of the cars. Fire spit out of the exhaust pipes from the backfire. Then two girls walked infront of the line of cars holding red flares. They raised them into the air and everyone got ready. The cars started to slowly increase their rpm's and then the girls quickly lowered their arms. The loudest burnout ever heard came from all six cars as their tires screeched and the cars shot off.

**Fear Factory**

Cars 

Intro

Here in my car  
I feel safest of all  
I can lock all my doors  
It's the only way to live  
In cars

The six cars race down the street bound for the highway. KC's mustang quickly passes Sissi and the other Silent Night vampires. He is coming up on Ulrich.

Here in my car  
I can only receive  
I can listen to you  
It keeps me stable for days  
In cars

As KC passes Ulrich, he can hear a whine coming from the mustang. Then the car shifts again. 'I thought he only had six gears,' thought Ulrich.

Here in my car   
The image breaks down  
Will you visit me please  
If I open my door  
In cars

On the highway KC passes Odd and gets behind Eddy. Eddy looks in his rear view mirror to see KC right behind him and then he sees Odd coming up on his left side. KC then quickly pulls to the right and gets along side Eddy.

Here in my car  
I know I've started to think  
About leaving tonight  
Although nothing seems right  
In cars

Music goes on Lyrics stop

Eddy hits the nitrous and blasts ahead of KC and Odd. But KC soon catches up. 'What the hell is this asshole using,' thought Eddy. KC then shifts again. "That's the eighth fucking time I've heard that car shift and he's not going to pass me," said Eddy as he swerves infront of KC. KC hits the breaks and slows down for a second then puts the pedal to the floor.

These Lyrics then start near end of song  
Here in my car (I've been staying)

Here in my car (I've been staying)

Here in my car (I've been staying)

In cars

Here in my car (I've been staying)

Here in my car (I've been staying)

Here in my car (I've been staying)

In cars

Song ends

The cars are almost to the finish line now. The highway has dropped off and they are now heading back into the city.

'What is that?' thought Eddy as he looked at the finish line. 'What happened to the crowd that was supposed to be there.'


	12. The Military Attacks

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: **Well this ch will tell you what happened to the crowd. Yeah I'm a big racing fanatic.  
**Trespasser:** Here you go the moment you've been waiting for.  
_

* * *

_

_The Military Attacks_

At the finish line sat a convoy of military trucks.

"Thank you my vampire friend for showing us to the location of the finish line," said the general.

"Yes, and thank you for the steak bullets," said a soldier.

The soldier then shot the vampire in the head.

"Ok, here they come, shoot the rocket," said the general.

A soldier from the back of a military truck shot a rocket from the rocket launcher while the rest of the military loaded their new M4's with the steak bullets. And got ready to fire. Now we go to Eddy's car.

"What the hell," said Eddy as he sees the rocket coming at them.

Eddy looks over to see KC coming up on him. Eddy looks over to see KC looking at him. Eddy points frantically to the rocket. KC looks forward and swerves out of the way just in time. The rocket hits the Red Celica and it explodes. KC slams on the breaks and everyone else does the same.

"SHIT! GO GET THEM!" yelled the General.

The soldiers run at them shooting while they ran. Everyone but Sissi managed to get down behind their cars. Sissi was struck by six bullets and fell to the ground.

"WAS THIS YOUR IDEA!" Ulrich yelled at Eddy over the gunfire.

"NO IT'S YOURS, I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Eddy yelled back.

"GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Odd.

"OH AND THE PURPLE HAIRED FREAK IS NOW JOINING IN!" yelled Eddy.

"I AM NOT A FREAK!" yelled Odd as he made his way over to Eddy staying clear of the bullets.

KC grabbed Odd and held him back.

"Let's get out of this mess, then you can kill him," said KC.

"Whatever," said Odd.

Then the gunfire stopped. They heard soldiers yelling to one another.

"I've got a plan," said KC.

KC got into his Mustang and peaked over the dashboard. He then got into his driver's seat and started the car. He reversed it so the headlights were facing the trucks. The soldiers spotted this and fired at the car. KC got down and the bullets hit the car and ricochet off of it with out damaging it. KC then pulled out the cigarette lighter and a button appeared out of the shifter. KC pressed the button and the headlights folded down. Then two rockets flew out of the headlights and headed for the trucks.

"Oh shit," said a soldier.

"SIR GET OUT OF… (BOOM!) there," said another soldier.

Both rockets hit two different trucks and the explosions caused a domino effect destroying the others. Then KC stepped out of his car with the two SMG's. He fired at the soldiers until they returned fire. He hit the soldiers but there was no effect. KC had no choice but to get back behind his car.

"What?" asked Odd.

"They are wearing the same armor from a game," said KC.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"You ever play Halo?" asked KC.

"No," said Odd.

"Figures," said KC.

Then there was a loud roar from behind them. They looked back to see the rest of the street racers coming towards them being led by the Hummer.

"Ok, RETREAT!" yelled a soldier as he ran away.

"HEY WE CAN TAKE THEM!" yelled another soldier.

"WITH OUT AMMO WE'RE DEAD!" the running soldier yelled back.

"GOD DAMN IT! WE AREN'T FINISHED WITH YOU VAMPIRE'S WE'LL BE BACK!" yelled the soldier as the rest left.

"So they were after all of us," said Eddy.

Ulrich nodded.

* * *

Well go on to next ch> 


	13. Banning Together

Disclaimer yeah you know what it is._

* * *

_

_Banning Together_

Eddy, Ulrich, Odd, and KC told the rest of the races what had happened.

"No, slimy military dudes will kill off our vampire friends," said a human.

"Ok, we need to talk," said Vlad.

They all take a trip to an abandoned warehouse.

"Ok, so it seems these military men have some advanced Armor from a computer game. I find that a little unlikely KC," said Vlad.

"It's true," said Jeremy as he enters the room.

"What?" asked Vlad.

"I was right to suspect something. The military was using X.A.N.A. to make new armor in order to prevent you from biting them. If they did this you couldn't kill them and then they could kill all of you off. In with no more vampires the proposition passed would be taken away and the vampires in the other parts of the world would be in the same situation as us," said Jeremy.

"Ok, I'm not really sure about most of that but the proposition I am familiar with. We need to stop this before it escalates," said Eddy.

"I guess we have a truce," said Vlad as he extended his hand.

"I guess so," said Eddy as he shook Vlad's hand

"So what's the plan?" asked Eddy.

"Well we need to lure them to a place where we can easily block them in," said Vlad.

"The factory," said Jeremy.

"Hmm, that may work. If we can get them into it then maybe we can surprise them. We need to get the helmets off of them though," said Vlad.

"Why not just get a sniper," said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Vlad.

"Ok, we dress in black, of course, then we get them into the room. We give someone heat vision goggles and a sniper rifle. Then the sniper shoots them in the head knocking them out. While we go in take off the helmets and bite them," said Jeremy.

"So it's going to be like thanksgiving," said Odd as he entered the room.

"Odd what do you want?" asked Vlad.

"Well Aelita wants to talk to Jeremy," said Odd.

"Ok, oh and tell KC we have a job for him," said Eddy.

"Why KC?" asked Vlad.

"He's got a sniper rifle. He killed one of my bodyguards with it. Direct hit between the eyes," said Eddy.

Vlad had a surprised look on his face. Then Odd and Jeremy left the room. Odd went to tell KC and Jeremy went to Aelita.

"Aelita you wanted to talk to me," said Jeremy.

"Yes but I want to do it in private," said Aelita.

"Ok," said Jeremy.

"Go in there," said a vampire that was pointing to an office with its blinds drawn.

"Thanks," said Jeremy.

They both went into the room and Aelita sat on the couch in the room. Jeremy sat down next to her.

"So," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy I've been giving this some thought. I want to ask you something but I find it hard to," said Aelita.

"Aelita what ever it is you know I will listen to it," said Jeremy.

Aelita smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then she whispered in his ear.

"I want you to bite me."

"Aelita, are you sure?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes. You know that I love you, and well, if I'm correct I read the vampires live forever," said Aelita. "I don't want to die and have you sill alive without me."

Jeremy leaned forward and places his fangs on her neck. He sat there for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"I can't do this," said Jeremy.

"Yes you can," said Aelita as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Aelita wrapped her arms around him and Jeremy placed his fangs on her neck again.

"Just do it quickly," Aelita whispered into his ear.

Jeremy closed his eyes and sang his fangs into her neck. Aelita tightened her grip on him until she fell limp. Jeremy laid her on the couch and stared at her. She looked dead to him. It was the most awful sight he ever wanted to see. He even started to cry. Then Ulrich and Yumi walked into the room to see how they were doing. They saw Jeremy with his face buried in his hands.

"Jeremy are you ok?" asked Yumi.

"She told me to bite her and I think I killed her," said Jeremy with tears in his eyes.

"She's not dead Jeremy, she'll be out for about an hour," said Yumi.

Yumi sat down next to him and Ulrich stood in the doorway with his back turned to them and yelled.

"JEREMY JUST HAD HIS FIRST BITE!"

The vampires in the factory began to cheer.

"You didn't have to do that," said Yumi.

"Ah, I felt like it," said Ulrich.

"Let's leave the prince and princess alone," said Yumi as she got up.

Ulrich and Yumi left Jeremy and Aelita alone. Jeremy leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek. He then fell asleep while resting his head on her stomach. About an hour later he was awaken by someone playing with his hair. He woke up and looked at Aelita.

"You ok Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah," said Jeremy as he smiled at her.

Jeremy leaned forward and gave her a kiss. As they began to deepen the kiss there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, love birds we're going to spring the trap," said Odd.

"We'll be right out," said Jeremy.

Jeremy and Aelita came out of the office and went with the rest of the group to the factory.

* * *

Allright get ready for the last two ch's. Next ch will have a big battle scene. Yay blood and gore. 


	14. Battle

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Well here they are the final two ch's. This ch really didn't turn out as gory asI wanted it to but it still serves its purpose.  
_

* * *

_

_Battle_

Everyone arrived at the factory and got into their positions. Odd was the lucky one to stay outside and watch for them. Two others were already drawing them near. Then the two ran past Odd. Then there was gunfire. Odd turned to run but then got hit. Two bullets hit him in the left leg and one in the back. Odd fell over in pain.

"Crap, it looks like it's the end for him," said a vampire.

"Not if I can help it," said KC.

KC vanished from inside the factory and then appeared next Odd. He then vanished and took Odd with him. He brought Odd up on top of a steel beam where he had his post. Jen came up to see Odd.

"Is he ok?" asked Jen.

"He'll live," said KC.

Jen went to take him but KC stopped her.

"If he goes down there he will die," said KC.

"I'm not leaving him," said Jen.

"Good," said KC.

The soldiers entered the factory and filled most of it.

"Ok now where are they?" asked a soldier.

KC looked into his heat sensor scope and spotted a tall soldier. He took aim and fired. A loud bang ripped through the air. One soldier fell to the ground with a thud. Blood coated the floor around him. The bang echoed through the factory and the soldiers didn't know where it came from. Then a vampire quickly flew through the group and took the fallen soldier. He brought it to a group of vampires, which took turns sucking the blood that was left in him.

"Score one," whispered Jen.

"Keep it up," whisper Odd.

KC aimed again and shot at another soldier. The same thing happened. KC went to shoot a third time when they all pulled out flares.

"Shit," said KC.

The flares were lit and then the vampires stormed the area. In order to bring them down the vampires had armed them selves with led pipes. But those didn't really work too well. Gunfire rang throughout the building and vampires started to drop like flies. Vlad flew at one soldier and knocked him over. He then sucked the soldier dry and stood up to look at the mess. Soldiers were running everywhere shooting like mad men and vampires were dropping to the ground. He also noticed that blood was starting to coat the floor.

'This is all a waste of good blood,' thought Vlad.

"WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!" Vlad yelled over the gunfire.

"I KNOW BUT WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST!" Ulrich yelled back.

"HOW ABOUT A DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Vlad.

"A WHAT!" Ulrich yelled back.

"BOMB!" Vlad yelled.

"KC PROBABLY HAS ONE IN HIS CAR! I'LL GO TELL HIM!" yelled Ulrich.

Ulrich went to KC while Vlad ran around dodging bullets and telling the others to leave the building when they hear a car horn. The military on the other hand had no idea was about to happen. KC Jen and Odd had moved to a platform. KC had been struck in the chest by a stray bullet and was lying down.

"KC, oh man. What happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Stray bullet," said KC.

"Do you have a bomb of some sort in your car?" asked Ulrich.

"No, it has weapons but not a bomb," said KC.

"Well what does it have?" asked Ulrich.

"Machine guns, flame-thrower, oil slick and a bunch of other gadgets that I don't know of," said KC.

"I'll think of something," said Ulrich.

"Here take the keys," said KC as he took the keys out of his pocket and laid them on the ground.

Ulrich took the keys and went to KC's car. He got in and looked around. He saw a lot of buttons and switches. Then he saw something he could use to his advantage. Sleeping gas. Ulrich drove up to the factory and honked the horn. All the vampires vanished and the military soldiers looked around. But before Eddy could vanish he was shot in the head and fell over.

"Be ready for anything," said the General.

Then Ulrich unleashed the gas.

"What is going on?" asked a soldier.

"Wait its, its, its…" said a soldier as he fell to the ground.

Soldiers started dropping like flies until they were all fast asleep.

Back out side.

"What did you do?" asked Vlad.

"Sleeping gas," said Ulrich.

"Nice work," said Yumi.

Where's KC?" asked Ulrich.

"There," said Vlad as he pointed to Naomi, Jen, and Odd.

KC was sitting up and Naomi had her arms wrapped around him.

"KC, do those guys have any grenades or something on them.

"They should have plasma grenades on them," said KC.

"Good. I NEED SOME HELP! WE NEED TO SET OFF SOME GRENADES!" yelled Ulrich.

Four vampires stepped forward and they entered the factory after Ulrich. They took out all the grenades and placed them around the soldiers.

"Ok lets move before they blow," said Ulrich.

They all left the factory and waited, and waited, and waited. But nothing happened.

"Something's wrong," said Ulrich.

"They didn't take all the attributes. So they forgot the pins," said Jeremy.

"That's a good explanation," said Ulrich.

"I'll take care of this," said Odd as he walked forward with a grenade.

"Odd where did you get that?" asked Ulrich.

"From KC," said Odd.

"Ok, everyone hide, Odd's got a grenade," said Ulrich.

Odd walked up to the entrance and threw the grenade in. A soldier had awoken and sat up. He saw the grenades lying all over the floor. He then saw the one without the pin and screamed. Then BOOM! There was a huge explosion and they saw body parts fly out of the factory entrance.

"Well that's that," said Vlad.

Everyone went back to the apartments for a celebration.

* * *

One more ch left so go> 


	15. The End

Disclaimer no change.  
Well this ch speaks for itself  
_

* * *

_

_The End_

At the apartments.

"So we have an agreement," said Vlad.

"We have an agreement," said a Silent Night Vampire as he stuck out his hand.

Vlad shook it.

"ALRIGHT BLOOD ALL AROUND!" yelled Vlad.

Everyone was either in the apartments bar or on the pool deck. A few of the vampires that had a band were setting up their gear.

"I should have brought my guitar," said Odd.

"Well that's ok, we don't need to hear you sing anyway," said Ulrich.

"I meant for the band," said Odd.

"Odd we haven't practiced together in like years," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, besides I think we will be a little preoccupied to do anything with the band," said Yumi.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Odd.

"Well, we need to travel around and warn other vampire clans about what happened to us," said Yumi.

"Wait there's more than two," said Odd.

"There's only two in France, but in other places there are many," said Yumi.

"Take the U.S. there's over ten there, including the Black Ring," said Jen.

"And don't get me started on china," said Yumi.

"Well just when I thought I escaped school it's back to haunt me," said Odd.

"Well you can't stop learning you know," said Yumi.

Then a song starts to play and all the vampires join in.

**Simple Plan**

Jump 

_JUMP!_ Everyone yells and throws their fists into the air and then begin to dance.

_I don't wanna wake up today  
Cuz everyday's the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change  
I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends  
Cuz everyone's cheating  
Sick of this place  
I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated _

I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!) "Hey this is pretty good," said Jeremy.

_I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)_ "Jeremy likes punk rock?" said Yumi confused._  
Don't wanna think my sorrow _"I guess so Yumi," said Ulrich.

_Let's go, whoa: _"Weird," said Yumi._  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump_

_I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do  
So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
Cuz the years are passing by  
And I've wasted all my t-t-time  
_

_I'm sick of this house  
Sick of being broke  
Sick of this town that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place  
I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated  
_  
_I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)_  
_I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa:  
Forget your problems I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump  
_

_I just wanna jump  
_

_I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore _

Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa:  
Forget your problems  
Time to let them go  
Whoa  
Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Yeah!  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
I just wanna jump

Later that night after things had quieted down. KC, Naomi, Ulrich, and Yumi. Went back to their room since Yumi and Naomi were already rooming together. Odd and Jen got their own room and so did Jeremy and Aelita.

"So, what is Einstein going to teach the princess tonight?" asked Odd.

"Odd, that's our business," said Jeremy.

"Well there's another thing we need to teach Odd," said Jen.

"And what's that?" asked Odd.

"How to stay out of peoples business," said Jen.

They all split up and went to their rooms.

"Well goodnight you two," said Yumi.

"Goodnight," said Naomi.

Naomi and KC went into their room and KC sat on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and then lay down. Naomi lay beside him for a few seconds and then rolled over on top of him. He then wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. KC then pulled off Naomi's shirt.

"Do you really want to take it this far?" asked Naomi.

"Is there any harm in it?" asked KC.

"I guess not," said Naomi as she started to kiss him again.

The next morning everyone got up and reported to the warehouse where they got their assignments on where they were supposed to go. Their only objective was to alert the vampire groups in other countries about what had happened to their group in France. This way the proposition will remain in action and no one will be able to try and change that.

* * *

This story is over, but wait what is that I see. Can it be yes, yes it is. It's Underworld part 2. it's here and will be posted shortly.  
Well thanks to all that reviewd this story. If you didn't review thanks for reading. 


End file.
